


Let Us Discuss

by Shellepink



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Qun, companion banter, debate, if my OC were a companion, language discussion, sharing languages, two different people who believe different things being able to work that out and talk respectfully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellepink/pseuds/Shellepink
Summary: Companion banter I composed for Solas and a Tal-Vashoth OC, Saara.  They discuss the Qun, Saara's and Solas's respective beliefs, and toward the end the intricacies of language.This is meant as something of a character study for both Saara and Solas, and I try to be fair throughout to both of their respective ideologies.





	Let Us Discuss

**Author's Note:**

> Some companion banter I wrote for Solas and one of my Qunari OCs, Saara. She’s not the Adaar, but was instead born in Par Vollen, became a saarebas once it was discovered she was a mage, escaped Par Vollen before the events of Inquisition, and became a part of Leliana’s spy network. Though technically Tal-Vashoth, Saara still strives to live by the philosophy of the Qun as best she can.
> 
> Should anyone be interested in seeing more of Saara, [here](https://lavalampelfchild.tumblr.com/tagged/Saara) is her tag on my tumblr.

* * *

**Solas:** It is an unusual thing, seeing a Qunari mage roam freely.                      

**Saara:** I am no longer Qunari.  I am Tal-Vashoth now.                                       

**Solas:** What you are is free to live your life as you will.                                       

**Saara:** Do not presume to tell what I am, basra.

* * *

  **Solas:** That word you spoke earlier.  What does it mean?                                 

**Saara:** It is an insult in Qunlat, used for those who are not of the Qun.  It means “thing”.

**Solas:** Ah.                                                                                                           

**Saara:** My apologies.  I did not guard myself against my anger and I spoke out of turn against you.

**Solas:** I took no offense.                                                                                     

**Saara:** I did not expect you would.  Nevertheless my apology stands.

* * *

**Solas:** You are not like other Qunari or Tal-Vashoth I have known, Saara.         

**Saara:** You have met many?                                                                               

**Solas:** You have no apparent interest in conversion, as many of the Qun do. Yet neither are you governed by rage, as many Tal-Vashoth are.

**Saara:** There is insulting simplicity in your assumptions.                                     

**Solas:** Is there more to the Qun than ‘insulting simplicity’?                                 

**Saara:** It seems you are more interested in conversion than I, bas saarebas.   

**Solas:** More Qunlat?                                                                                           

**Saara:** There is no malice in these words.  I speak only what you are.               

**Solas:** Do not presume to tell me what I am, Tal-Vashoth.

* * *

**Solas:** You are skilled in the arts of magic, Saara.  Far more so than many other mages I have met.

**Saara:** That is no blessing.

**Solas:** Why is it not?  Because the Qun has taught you thus?  Because you were indoctrinated from birth to believe you were a lesser being simply because you had magic?

**Saara:** Parshaara!  Enough! I will not speak of this with you.

* * *

**Solas:** Saara.                                                                                                     

**Saara:** I would wish you not speak with me.  Your words provoke only anger, and there is nothing constructive in anger.

**Solas:** Why not?  It proves you are an individual; it is a personal response to something in the world that is entirely your own.

**Saara:** You speak yet again of the Qun.  I ask that you cease, as you do not know of what you speak.

**Solas:** I know exactly of what I speak.  Why do you insist on defending that which actively oppresses any who seek to live as an individual?  That from which you yourself have fled!?

**Saara:** The Qun has shaped me.  As your world has, you.  To deny it would be to deny myself.  I have no wish to live an illusory life.

**Solas:** You do not deny that it oppresses?

**Saara:** It is a tool.  As with any other, it can be used to harm or to help.

* * *

**Saara:** The words you speak have the sound of one who is cultured and well-mannered.  Yet their meaning is blunt, and your intent is to make them sharp. Why is this?

**Solas:** Why the sudden curiosity?  I was under the impression you did not wish to speak with me.

**Saara:** “ _There is no chaos in the world, only complexity./  Knowledge of the complex is wisdom.”_  You are complexity, bas saarebas.  Your knowledge of magic and the world is at odds with your emotional response to the Qun.  I would know why, if you would speak.

**Solas:** I cannot respect a system of society which seeks to oppress the minds of those who live under it.  The Qun seeks to tear that which is most intimate and personal – the mind – away from those who follow.  And so it comes to be that those who follow lose _themselves_.  There is nothing honorable or good in that.

**Saara:** You speak of the ones who use the Qun, not of the Qun itself.  But of them your words ring true, and I cannot disagree.  It is why I left.

* * *

**Solas:** You mentioned in our last discussion that you left the Qun for a reason, Saara.

**Saara:** The Qun I still hold with me; Par Vollen I left for a reason.  A reason that is not yours to know.  Leave it be, bas saarebas.

* * *

**Solas:** You are a member of Leliana’s network of agents, are you not?

**Saara:** I am.

**Solas:** Does it not make your fellows uncomfortable?  To be working so closely with a Tal-Vashoth mage?

**Saara:** I have my basvaarad, my keeper.  Additionally I am kept as something of a specialist.  I am allowed to operate away from most others, and so they should have no need to fear me.  Besides, I have proven my worth and loyalty to them.

**Solas:** And I am glad for you that you have.

* * *

**Solas:** Saara, I have often heard you refer to several of your comrades as ‘kadan’. I assume it is a term of endearment?

**Saara:** It is.  Its literal translation is ‘where the heart lies’, though it can refer to many things.  Qunlat rests upon metaphors that allow for such differences in interpretation.  As an example, I have always interpreted ‘kadan’ to mean ‘one who centers’.

**Solas:** Fascinating.  So it can refer to any loved one, no matter the context?

**Saara:** Yes.  I assume your language has similar terms?

**Solas:** It does.  The closest term to your ‘kadan’ would be ‘vhenan’, which means ‘heart’ or ‘home’. Although I believe it is more exclusively used in romantic scenarios than ‘kadan’ might be.

**Saara:** Vhenan…  It has a soft cadence, like music.  Would you teach me more of your Elven words, Solas?

**Solas:** I would be honored, Saara.

* * *

**Saara:** (speaks in halting but determined Elvish)

**Solas:** You are picking this up very quickly!  I admit, I’m surprised.

**Saara:** Many of the viddathari I knew in Par Vollen were elves. I could not ask them to teach me, so instead I listened.  It seems my observations were not useless.

**Solas:** Viddathari?

**Saara:** Converts to the Qun.  Many have come from Tevinter or Seheron to escape the slavery of the bas.

**Solas:** Ah.  And they spoke to you?

**Saara:** They spoke around me.  Saarebas do not speak and are not spoken to, unless by a superior or their arvaarad.

**Solas:** In that case, it was their loss.

**Saara:** I hadn’t thought you given to empty flattery.

**Solas:** Hardly empty.

* * *

**Solas:** Saara, would you consider teaching me some of your Qunlat?

**Saara:** You wish to learn?

**Solas:** Of course.  You sound surprised.

**Saara:** I did not think that anything of the Qunari would hold any value for you.

**Solas:** And why not?  You and I do not see eye to eye on everything, Saara—

**Saara:** Most things.

**Solas:** But that does not mean I am closed-minded.  I cannot speak to the Qun, but your language certainly holds its own beauty.  And, I admit, I’m curious about the metaphorical nature of Qunlat.  Would you indulge me?

**Saara:** If you are certain, then it would be my honor.

**Solas:** Thank you.

* * *

 


End file.
